ShadowClan
ShadowClan is a group of cats that live in the swamplands of the forest. Their founding leader, Shadow, had gotten her name from the silent way she hunted in the night, so by extension the name was given to the Clan. Description They have always seemed to be the "darker" Clan, with fierce, more disagreeable warriors. This dark reputation has been earned over the years by an unfortunate run of corrupted leaders, twisted minds, and bitter plots. They are proud, loyal, defensive, and slightly arrogant; often seem to be misunderstood and portrayed by the other Clans as battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for more territory. It was often said when the Clans were in the forest, that the cold north wind of the mountains chilled the ShadowClan warriors' hearts. However, as Rock states in Cats of the Clans, ShadowClan have the smallest amount of territory and prey, which may justify their readiness to add anything to the fresh-kill pile. Even though their fierce warriors and hostile leaders earned ShadowClan its reputation, the leader Dawnstar led Firestar to believe ShadowClan were not always as unfair and cruel as they seem now. Their main prey are reptiles and amphibians, such as lizards and frogs. A secret food source is the Twoleg dump, though they are careful not to eat crow-food. ShadowClan cats hunt best at night, and are better than others at sneaking through undergrowth. Territory In the Forest Territories The ShadowClan forest territory is located in an area that Twolegs have no specific name for. The teritory also includes Twoleg places such as Windover Road, and the North Allerton Amenity Tip, and the North Allerton Road. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - A dark, well-concealed hollow hidden deep in shadows. It is surrounded by prickly and fierce brambles. *'Carrionplace' - An evil place where rats and diseases lurk. *'Thunderpath tunnel' - ShadowClan cats move freely across the most feared part of the Thunderpath. This has enhanced their reputation for mysterious strength and invincibility. *'Burnt Sycamore' - An ancient tree struck by lightning moons ago. Apprentices are trained here to hunt at night and stalk through undergrowth. The forest is quite different on ShadowClan's side of the Thunderpath. Instead of thick trees, there are more pine needles. The camp is protected by brambles, and the entrance is through a tiny path. There is hardly any grass, but the ground is muddy and cool. The leader's den is beneath the roots of a big oak tree. The warrior's den is under a bramble bush. The den looks prickly on the outside, but on the inside, it's lined with pine needles and moss. There is a smooth boulder at the edge of the clearing, which serves as a higher place for the leader to address the camp. Propped up next to this large rock is another rock, and it creates a sheltered cave underneath. It is the medicine den. Sick cats can rest in the ferns surrounding the boulder. There is another hollow shielded by a thorn bush. This is the nursery, and the thorn bush is protection. In the Lake Territories The ShadowClan forest territory is located in an area that Twolegs call the Sadler Woods. The territory also includes Twoleg places such as the Hareview Campsite, the Sanctuary Cottage, and borders called Littlepine Road and the Littlepine Sailing Center. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - Closer to Twolegs than in the old Forest territory, but it is well hidden and difficult for attacking enemies. *'Twoleg Nest' - Home to two aggressive kittypets: Susan and Jacques. If they catch Clan cats out alone, they attack immediately. *'Twoleg Path' - During greenleaf, Twolegs tramp along these paths all season. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' - Another place Twolegs inhabit during greenleaf. The Twolegs put up small dens and light terrifying fires. However, they also leave behind food much like the food found at the old Carrionplace. The camp has a small pool nearby, so the cats don't have to go all the way to the bottom of the lake to fetch water for elders or for the medicine cats. The actual camp is in a tangle of brambles, with low-hanging branches all around and above it. These brambles and branches help protect against badgers and other big creatures. Many trees surround the camp, enabling cats to climb up them and see the antics of the Twolegs on water. From these trees, the cats can see all the Twolegs and their boats in the water. The entrance of the camp is through a thorn tunnel, and brambles. At the camp entrance is a large boulder, which cats have to slip past to enter the camp clearing. There is a clear progression of dens from one side of the clearing to the other which are all in bramble thickets. The nursery is first, then the apprentices, then warriors, then the leader, and finally the elders at the end of the circle. This structure enables the kits and elders closest to the low-hanging branches and the warriors facing the entrance, if any kind of trouble. The medicine den is in a far corner, beyond the leader's den. It is a sandy, hollowed-out floor covered in dried pine needles. There, the branches aren't so bunched together, letting the medicine cats examine the skies for omens. Above the leader's den, there is a hazel branch that hangs over. This serves as a kind of vantage point for the leader to address his or her Clan. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :At one of the next gatherings that happen, Leopardfoot of ThunderClan tells Bluefur that a new ShadowClan apprentice, Brokenpaw got into a fight with another cat, and Oakheart had to break it up. :Cedarstar, leader of ShadowClan, announces that newleaf has brought warmth and prey, but kittypets have been straying across the borders more frequently. When Hailstar starts to threaten the rest of the Clans, ShadowClan responds that they haven't been anywhere near the ThunderClan border in moons. Bluestar's Prophecy :After ThunderClan's battle with WindClan, ShadowClan suggests that they pay for the damage done to the camp. :At a gathering, ShadowClan announce a new deputy, Raggedpelt after Stonetooth retired to the elders den. Also, Sagewhisker, the ShadowClan medicine cat has a new apprentice, though not mentioned at the gathering, is presumed to be Yellowfang because of her flattened face and thick gray fur. :At the next gathering, ShadowClan announce the new medicine cat, Yellowfang, who was the cat Bluefur saw at one of the previous gatherings. When Pinestar doesn't launch an attack on RiverClan, ThunderClan is angry, and Adderfang says that because of this weakness, ShadowClan will be helping themselves to Snakerocks next. :Snowfur of ThunderClan scents ShadowClan, and it turns out three ShadowClan warriors are hunting on ThunderClan territory. There is a black tom, a tortoiseshell, and a mottled tabby tom. The three are arguing, one of them saying they should have never chased the squirrel across the Thunderpath. Two of them want to go back, but the tortoiseshell insists she can scent squirrel. She says that they shouldn't be worried about ThunderClan since they'll be busy patrolling the RiverClan border. However, Shofur then jumps out, and the three ShadowClan cats start to run. She chases them on the Thunderpath, causing her to get hit by a monster and die instantly. The ShadowClan cats watch in horror, and quickly run away after the incident is over. When a ThunderClan patrol see the two ThunderClan warriors, Thrushpelt is sent to check for leftovers of ShadowClan. Firestar's Quest :Dawnstar, an ancient ShadowClan leader refuses to support SkyClan, saying that her Clan outnumbers them, and they need much more land that SkyClan does. :At a Gathering, Blackstar notes that there are more Twolegs and monsters than usual in ShadowClan's territory. He also reveals that he has made a new warrior, Tawnypelt. :Dawnstar gives Leafstar a life, the life for determination, to use to set her paws on the path of what she knows to be right. Dawnstar tells Firestar that her and the other leaders thought they had to drive SkyClan away for the sake of their own Clans, but admits that this idea was a mistake. In the Original Series Into the Wild :When Brokenstar first opened this sincere Clan of the marshes to a stricter rule, his corrupted mind slowly lead the Clan into devastation as kits were forced to train too early – many of them dying in the process of early training, as Brokenstar trained them to fight as warriors, not apprentices. Brokenstar was training two kits and fought them hard enough to kill them. He brought the dead apprentices, Volepaw and Mosspaw, to Yellowfang, when Brightflower, the apprentices' mother walks by and shouts out that they are dead, making it look like Yellowfang had killed them. He framed the medicine cat of ShadowClan at the time, Yellowfang, of killing two kits when he had took them out at four moons and fought them like warriors with claws unsheathed, causing their untimely deaths. Yellowfang was exiled from ShadowClan. Yellowfang became very weak and vulnerable living on her own. While looking for prey on ThunderClan territory, she was seen by a young ThunderClan apprentice named Firepaw. He attacked the old cat and almost killed her. Yellowfang insisted that he finish her off, but Firepaw shows mercy and gives her some fresh-kill. A ThunderClan patrol comes by, taking Yellowfang hostage into the Clan. :Soon, Bluestar led a patrol into WindClan territory, and discovered that there were no WindClan members there. Their scent was covered by the strong stench of ShadowClan, making it seem as if they had driven them out. :At a Gathering, Brokenstar continues by telling them about the needs of ShadowClan. The ShadowClan leader says that his Clan is growing, and the other Clans must surrender hunting rights to them. Crookedstar is the first leader to allow Brokenstar to have hunting rights in the river. He is most likely afraid that if he refuses, Brokenstar and his Clan will drive him and RiverClan out of the forest, like they had done with WindClan, although he does show some resignation with agreeing. He continues by asking ThunderClan, but they say no. Brokenstar narrows his eyes and tells the other Clans that he had exiled a dangerous cat who attacked ShadowClan apprentices. Some ThunderClan cats believed this to be Yellowfang, who was currently a prisoner of ThunderClan, and was ShadowClan's former medicine cat. He also said that as long as any Clan was sheltering this rogue, their kits would be in danger. Meanwhile, it is confirmed that ShadowClan had driven WIndClan out, and ThunderClan starts to prepare for battle with ShadowClan. :Ravenpaw crosses onto ShadowClan land to hunt, framed by Tigerclaw. However, while he is gone, Brokenstar sends a group of warriors under Blackfoot to kidnap their kits. Clawface kills Spottedleaf, and steals the kits to go back to ShadowClan. During this, Yellowfang walks away, and the Clan blames her for the loss of the kits and the murder of Spottedleaf. Later, Bluestar sends Firepaw and Graypaw into ShadowClan territory to find and question Yellowfang and attempt to recover the stolen ThunderClan kits; Brackenkit, Cinderkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit. It is later realized that Yellowfang didn't murder Spottedleaf like expected, but Clawface, one of Brokenstar's followers, did. The patrol attacks ShadowClan territory and the other ShadowClan cats in a rebellion against Brokenstar. He reveals in a fight with Yellowfang that he killed his father Raggedstar, and blamed it on a patrol from a rival Clan. Yellowfang is devastated, for she loved Raggedstar and was his mate. He tells Yellowfang that Raggedstar was soft, and that she was soft like him. The rebelling cats drive Brokenstar and his loyal warriors out, leaving them to live as rogues. Nightstar takes his place. Fire and Ice :Once ThunderClan succeeded in driving off Brokenstar, the Clan slowly began to recover. Nightpelt stepped up in the midst of his Clan's turmoil. However, when he went to receive his nine lives, StarClan rejected him for the mere fact that Brokenstar was still alive, despite that he was banned from ShadowClan. Nightpelt lied to his Clan and announced he had received his nine lives. He took the name Nightstar, and only his current medicine cat, Runningnose, knew of this lie. :Perhaps due to greed for territory and prey or perhaps due to a legitimate lack of food Nightstar allied his Clan with RiverClan and together they attacked the WindClan camp. Unwilling to be forced out a second time WindClan fought back ferociously and the timely arrival of a large patrol of ThunderClan warriors, summoned by Onewhisker, turned the tide of battle. ShadowClan and RiverClan were defeated. Forest of Secrets :When informed that ThunderClan was sheltering their hated former leader, Brokentail, they, along with WindClan, attacked ThunderClan, hoping to kill their enemy. ThunderClan was almost defeated if it weren't for the help of RiverClan, who intervened at the last moment to help ThunderClan. Secretly, Nightstar wished for Brokentail to die so that he could become the true leader of ShadowClan. Rising Storm :When a fatal illness struck ShadowClan, Nightstar died, along with his deputy, Cinderfur. His Clan was left without any sense of authority and deeply frightened, because they believed that all of Nightstar's (nonexistant) nine lives have been destroyed by the sickness. Tigerclaw, having recently been banned from ThunderClan, became the new leader. His mind could even be considered more cunning than that of Brokenstar's, as he had fabricated attempts to overthrow ThunderClan's leader many times over. When Yellowfang murdered Brokenstar, StarClan accepted Tigerstar as ShadowClan's new leader, but now, with a fresh Clan so weak, he opened them to a new sense of thinking. The Darkest Hour :ShadowClan trained and slowly became a threat to the Clans once more. At last, Tigerstar's latest plot became apparent. He had brought the devious BloodClan to the forest to force the other Clans to merge with his own. But everything failed when BloodClan's leader, Scourge, murdered Tigerstar. Blackfoot became the new leader of ShadowClan once the four Clans had come together and driven BloodClan away. ShadowClan still lives in a drape of darkness, stirring up tension between the Clans. The twisted thoughts still arouse familiar suspicion from the other Clans. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In the prologue, Tawnypelt of ShadowClan is chosen to go on the journey to the sun-drown-place by Nightstar. They otherwise make no formal appearances besides at Gatherings. Moonrise :They are only seen when Firestar leads a patrol to ShadowClan territory so he can speak with Blackstar. Otherwise, they make no formal appearances in the book. Dawn :Tawnypelt returns after the great journey, Tawnypelt convinses Blackstar to come to the great rock with her to meet the other Clans and to await the sign from StarClan. :ShadowClan is the first to leave after giving up the wait. Firestar tries to convinse ShadowClan to leave the forest but Blackstar says no. Later ShadowClan's camp is destroyed by twoleg monsters, Firestar sends a ThunderClan and WindClan patrol to save the Clan. Blackstar saves a kit from being left behind and Onewhisker and a kit are saved by Firestar from a falling tree, Firestar looses a life. Starlight :Two ShadowClan warriors die on ThunderClan territory by falling into the stone hollow while fighting on Mudclaw's side for his leadership. Twilight : Sunset :When Berrykit wanders away from camp and gets his tail caught in a fox trap near the ShadowClan border, a ShadowClan patrol witnesses it but do nothing to help. Later when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight find him and demand why they didn't help him, Russetfur replies that since he wasn't a Clanborn kit, they were not entitled to help him, since Berrykit had been born at the Horseplace. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Blackstar and ShadowClan are seen at the Gathering that Graystripe and Millie accidentally stumble upon. When Firestar asked whether any other Clan has anything to report, Blackstar replies no. :Later, after it's announced that Brambleclaw would remain deputy, he, Graystripe, Ashfur, Brightheart, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Berrypaw go hunting. Birchfall bursts out and finds Brambleclaw and exclaims that ShadowClan had moved the border. A fight breaks out and Lionpaw is sent back for help and is chased by two ShadowClan warriors, which are defeated by Squirrelflight near to camp. Firestar forms a patrol and storms the battle. Graystripe calls for the ThunderClan cats to drive ShadowClan into the brambles, since their territory has no undergrowth. A ShadowClan apprentice, Owlpaw is defeated by Jaypaw and Lionpaw. ShadowClan is driven into a retreat. At half-moon, Littlecloud asks Leafpool is there were any bad injuries to the battle patrol, which she replies that Stormfur was still limping. :At the next Gathering, Blackstar accuses Firestar of ThunderClan not really being a real clan anymore since he'd accepted so many Kittypets and Loners into the Clan. Squirrelflight suggests a Daylight Gathering on ThunderClan territory to remember that Great Journey. The other clans agree. :At the daylight Gathering, Ivypaw, and ShadowClan apprentice challenges Hollypaw to a battle after she defeats Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice. Later, the leaders decide that the contest is a draw, but Blackstar remains arrogant, believing that his Clan was best. The Gathering breaks up and all the clans go home. Dark River :Tawnypelt gives birth to Flamekit, Tigerkit, and Dawnkit. Outcast :When Stormfur and Brook are ready to return to the mountains, a patrol is assembled to come and ask whether Tawnypelt would like to join them, since she had been part of the first patrol who found Midnight. Blackstar agrees and Tawnypelt leaves with the patrol while her kits would be cared for by Snowbird, another ShadowClan queen. Eclipse :When WindClan attacks ThunderClan's cats, Hollyleaf is sent to the ShadowClan camp after RiverClan had begun to help WindClan. Tawnypelt finds Hollyleaf and brings her to the ShadowClan leader. Blackstar sends out some of his warriors to help ThunderClan defeat WindClan and RiverClan. The battle ends when Sol's prediction of a big, black disc covers the sun, leaving the stunned cats in horror. Long Shadows :ShadowClan invites Sol into their Clan. Soon, Sol manages to make Blackstar and the rest of ShadowClan turn their backs on StarClan, and inserts his own ideas for ShadowClan to follow. At a Gathering, Blackstar announces that they won't show up at future Gatherings. Jayfeather suspected that the reason that Sol chose to join ShadowClan instead of ThunderClan was because he realized that Blackstar would be easier to convince to denounce StarClan than Firestar. Blackstar later forbid Littlecloud from going to the Moonpool. Sunrise :After Sol is brought back to the Clan territories by ThunderClan, Blackstar and Rowanclaw come to ThunderClan with Reedwhisker and Leoporedstar of RiverClan, and Tornear and Onestar of WindClan. They demand that ThunderClan get rid of Sol right away. Lionblaze thinks to himself that Blackstar would be much to proud to admit that he had believed Sol's words and had nearly destroyed ShadowClan by not believing in the Warrior Code. The three leaders threaten ThunderClan that Sol had better be gone by the next Gathering otherwise they'd unite their three clans and get rid of him themselves. That night is half-moon and Jayfether travels to the Moonpool alone, since Leafpool had to stay behind at Honeyfern's vigil. He meets Flamepaw, who is now training under Littlecloud as his apprentice. :When they get to the hollow, Littlecloud introduces Flamepaw to StarClan as his new apprentice. Jayfeather meets Flamepaw in a dream, who says that he wants to meet Tigerstar. Once the other Medicine cats awake from their dreams, Littlecloud says that he thinks that Flamepaw had done very well for his first time, saying that he'd met Nightstar, who was ShadowClan's leader back in the old forest. Jayfeather asks about the mystery herb that had been mixed into Mousefur's tansy last Leaf-bare and Littlecloud replies that he thinks it sounds like Parsley and says that it doesn't do much, but it stops queens' milk from coming if their kits die. The Medicine cats return to their own territories. :Lionblaze allows Sol to escape for the name of his, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf's father. When Sol get out of his prison, he says that he wasn't ready to know yet and says that he'd be in the Abandoned Twoleg Nest in ShadowClan territory. When the three go and visit him, Sol says nothing and the three leave. They see a ShadowClan patrol and hide. When they get back to camp, the same patrol of ShadowClan come to camp, Ivytail points out the three intruders, and demand to know why they were so far into ShadowClan territory. Jayfeather replies that they were looking for herbs. :At the next Gathering, Blackstar says that Firestar has seen sense since Sol was no longer with ThunderClan and presumably, the leaders believe that ThunderClan drove him out but in reality, Lionblaze let him escape. Hollyleaf tries to speak, but Firestar tries to stop her. But Blackstar eggs her on, saying that he was curious to know what ThunderClan secrets Firestar doesn't want anyone to know about. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Along with ThunderClan and WindClan, they protest at a Gathering when Leopardstar says that the other Clans are stealing their fish, and that the lake belongs to RiverClan. When a ThunderClan patrol is collecting water, Lionblaze sees a ShadowClan patrol fighting with a RiverClan patrol. When Firestar and the other Clan leaders agree to let two cats from each Clan to find out what is happening to the water, Blackstar chooses Tigerheart and Toadfoot to go with the group. When the patrol comes back, Blackstar eagerly welcomes the whole group back, seeming happier than normal since the drought has ended. The non-ShadowClan cats seemed very astonished at his behavior. Fading Echoes :ThunderClan attacks ShadowClan because ThunderClan wanted the Twoleg clearing back even though they gave it to ShadowClan, but ShadowClan wanted to keep it. The two Clans fought each other for control over the clearing. During the battle, Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, is killed by Lionblaze in the battle, because she had lost Firestar a life. After that, they reluctantly gave the Twoleg clearing back. A lot of ShadowClan patrols appeared in this book. The first one consisted of Crowfrost, Tigerheart, Ratscar, and Pinepaw, and the next included Oakfur and Ferretpaw, and the last consisted of Ratscar and Toadfoot. Night Whispers : In the beginning of the book, Fernshade, Yellowfang, and Sagewhisker are arguing about the past battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan and the death of Russetfur. Fernshade blames Yellowfang for her apprentice's death and then leaves to guide Russetfur to StarClan. : When Lionblaze and Cinderheart are on an early patrol, they meet Flametail at the border that hasn't been marked, indicating that ShadowClan hasn't accepted the border change. Flametail blames Lionblaze for Russetfur's death and leaves. It is revealed that ShadowClan train their Medicine cats as warriors too, therefore, Flametail knows how to fight. : Flametail is later shown going through his herb store and that Littlecloud is showing signs of being ill. Flametail urges him to rest and then attends a clan meeting where the new deputy, Rowanclaw is going over the battle and what they need to work on. The warriors and apprentices begin their training. Later, Flametail travels to the Moonpool where he receives a dream where he is surrounded by walls of flames and Runningnose, Nightstar, Russetfur, and Fernshade come to him and explain that the past battle had been unjust. Raggedstar and Sagewhisker appear to him and warn him that something terrible is coming and that ShadowClan must stand alone to survive. The dream fades and Flametail leaves the Moonpool. Flametail tells Blackstar and Littlecloud about his dream, but Littlecloud refuses to cut the ties between ShadowClan and ThunderClan because a ThunderClan cat, Cinderpelt had saved his life. Flametail reminds him that Cinderpelt is dead and the two quarrel. : The night that Dovepaw meets Tigerheart at the border, they are followed by Ivypaw who is furious with Dovepaw. The two quarrel until Tigerheart hears a patrol coming. He pushes Dovepaw under a bush but Ivypaw is unable to hide and the ShadowClan patrol captures her and takes her to camp and Tigerheart leaves with the patrol. Ivypaw is guarded by Starlingpaw and pestered by Kinkfur's kits. Blackstar tells her that she will be free to go home soon because they were going to trade her for some of the catmint that Jayfeather grows in the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. Later, Starlingpaw is relieved of her guard duty by her mentor Tawnypelt who allows Ivypaw to stretch her legs and use the dirtplace. She requests to go and see Kinkfur's kits, since he'd snapped at they earlier. She apologies to them for scaring them, at which Sparrowkit replies that he wasn't scared. Later, a ThunderClan patrol as assembled to fetch her and brings catmint for the trade. : Later, Kinkfur asked Flametail to check on Mistkit, who'd lost her voice. Her gives her some herbs to eat and tells her to rest. Her brother and sister, Sparrowkit and Dewkit are shown making facing at the herbs. :While playing a game on the frozen lake Flametail fall in. Jayfeather goes in to save him but Rock appears and tells Jayfeather that it is Flametail's time to die, causing Jayfeather to swim back out and causing Flametail to drown. Flametail wanders into the dark forest and Brokenstar tells Ivypaw to kill him. At first Ivypaw refuses but then she hurls herself at him to be stopped by Flametail's brother Tigerheart who refuses to let Ivypaw to destroy what was left of his brother. Sign of the Moon In the In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Blackstar speaks of what he thinks about ShadowClan and says that ShadowClan will always be the dark heart of the forest. :ShadowClan cats are said to be battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for more land. It is also sais that the cold wind that blows across the ShadowClan territory chills their hearts, making them suspicious and distrusting. :ShadowClan cats eat mostly frogs, lizards, and snakes that live in their boggy, peaty land. A secret food source is the Twoleg garbage dump, although eating the wrong infected pieces will make them sick. ShadowClan cats hunt by night better than others, and are skilled at skulking unseen in the undergrowth. :The books explains ShadowClan's forest territory, and Boulder takes the reader through ShadowClan's forest camp. ShadowClan's lake territory is explained, and Tawnypelt takes the reader through the ShadowClan land. The book then lists all the significant ShadowClan leaders and medicine cats. :In ''Yellowfang Speaks: A Thankless Kit, Yellowfang gives birth to three kits in a hollow tree. The two she-kits die, but Brokenkit survives. She buries her two daughters, and brings Brokenkit back to the ShadowClan camp. She gives Brokenkit to Lizardstripe to nurse, but is unsure about his future because of Lizardstripe's ambitious nature. She finishes off by telling the reader that she realized what a monster she had brought into the Clan, and how she wished that Firestar had been her son instead. :In Tawnypelt Speaks: Journey's End, Tawnypelt describes how she was tired as they reached the Sun-Drown-Place. She heard a roaring, smelt salt, and saw a great expanse of water. Brambleclaw began leading them down the cliffs but she, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw fell into the water, and swam to ground eventually. Feathertail found a better way down the cliffs, to the cave. They met Midnight and knew it was the end of their journey. ''Warriors ''App :It is revealed that even though that ShadowClan mocks ThunderClan's many kittypets, for they have far more kittypets in their Clan. With ShadowClans so many victories, it draws kittypets to a change of lifestyle. History of Ranks Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats See also *List of ShadowClan Cats References and Citations Category:Clans